Anatomy of an Ultra (Orion Continuity)
In the Orion Universe Ultras have a unique biology that gives them their powers. Their biology is the result of their coming into contact with the Light of Nature, resulting in their change into giants via the Light of Reason. Monsters and Alien created by the light of nature undergo similar changes in their cell structure but Ultras have the purest expression of the Light of Nature. Photon Fibers The stuff of Ultras is Photon Fibers, it is to Ultras what flesh is to normal lifeforms. The name comes from the fact that while normal flesh acts like flesh, Photon Fibers act almost like threads knitted together into organs, nerves, bones etc. These threads of energy are plasma like and naturally knit together following the Ultra's own unique energy signature, their equivalent to genetics. Photon fibers run on photo-electrons and are based around the substance Specium which naturally appears on planets like Mars which have little to no protection from direct stellar light and are saturated with it. As unexplained as they are, Photon Fibers have a strength similar to carbon fibers here on Earth, giving the Ultras their great strength. When drained of their energy, Photon Fibers turn to stone, meaning the Ultra turns to stone. Photon Fibers form everything in an Ultra, from their skin, their muscles to their bones. Interestingly, aside from being made of Photon Fibers, Ultra anatomy is surprisingly similar to human anatomy, with some differences to accommodate their Ultra nature. *'Ultra Armor': The skin of an Ultra, it is the most tightly knit example of the threads. Immune to simple missiles and projectiles, they are resistant to heat, fire and lasers, even their own beams. Ultras can channel energy around their skin as protective barriers or propulsion. **'Ultra Mark': While not a natural appearance, some Ultras have their first name etched onto the abdominal region. An Ultra's first name is written as one letter, the mark grows with the Ultra and is indistinguishable from real skin. The reason for this maybe for style though it was originally restricted to noble bloodlines and showed their family crests. **'Faces': The faces of Ultras are where Specium is most concentrated short their protectors or other similar armor. It is because this that their faces can withstand more physical and energy based assaults than other parts of their armor, and is why they do not naturally emote with a certain amount of effort. *'Eyes': Photon Fibers provide Ultras with greater Eyesight and the ability to see the whole spectrum. Dome type eyes also grant Ultras wider optical range than humans allowing them to see to their side/back much better. Flat eyes are better at scanning through the EM Spectrum and through objects. *'Muscles': Ultra muscles can produce incredible force and operate even under high temperatures. The Ultras live on a world that is sixty times Earth Gravity, they are also superhuman on their homeworld due to their muscles strength and self controlled natural steroids. Ultra muscles are not subject to atrophy like muscles made of flesh. **The average civilian Ultra can lift just over twice their body weight, the average Space Ranger is expected to be able to lift at least four times their own weight, both instances are expected to be without effort. Note that in space they can exert more power than in atmosphere environments. *'Bones': Ultra bones are resistant to breaking and are as strong as steel perhaps stronger. *'Biotics': Photon Fibers are the reason why Ultra Biotics are so powerful. **'Arms': Within the arms are biotics that appears in groups/clusters, these are the biotics mainly used for their beam attacks. These biotic clusters can generate graviton waves, but also negative and positive EM Fields. ***'Power Amps': The biotics that help regulate/amplify an Ultra's power, can in theory produce a punch ten times the owner's weight, are located near the elbow. ***'Energy Compressors': The biotics that help control an Ultras particle/light energy, allowing them to be focused into manageable forms. Found mainly in the forearm, it works with the Power Amp to produce the beams Ultras are famous for. They also allow them to generate gravity waves to empower their blows. **'Legs':Ultras have similar biotic systems in their legs, however they generally do not use them to fire beams leaving them with another purpose. ***'Power Amps': Ultras have similar power amps in the legs as their arms. ***'Gravity Gyros': Unlike their arms, Ultra do not use their legs to fire beams, instead the energy is held inside their legs and uses a process similar to the repulsor wheel to generate graviton impulse for flight. Works in unison with the energy core to produce warp fields for interstellar flight. Despite the different name, they are basically the same as the Energy Compressors *'Brain and Nervous System': The brain of an Ultra can store vast amounts of information, their memory is also much better compared to humans to compensate for their long lives. They can operate like super computers when compared to human brains and besides being telepathic can communicate via radio waves and other forms of EM communication. An Ultra's Nervous system bears several similarities to Fiber Optic cables, in that they use light-electrons to transmit information instead of electrical signals. Another thing of note, is that Ultras brains are similar in structure to human brains, two sides/lobes. However Ultras have a third lobe on top, which results in their more oval shaped heads and to a degree their crests. **'Spine': The spines of Ultras are similar to humans but have evolved to be large and interlocking. This causes the ridge that runs down their back from their heads and also allows their bodies to channel more energy and faster. This structure also allows for their back to be stronger adding to their overall strength in terms of load bearing and lifting. *'Mouth': Despite no longer being needed to the point Ultras no longer open their mouths, they can still be used for auditory communication. It is uncertain whether Ultras use them for EM wave communication but Ultras have used that form of communication in the past. Ultras can actually open their mouths but the look is unnatural so they refrain from doing so. *'Ears': Ultra ears are just as decent as human ears, their sensitivity can be greatly increased through training. *'Color Timer': A combination of the Ultra's energy core, their biotics and an evolved Sternum. The Color Timer is the result of Ultra's energy core's massive size, budding out through their sternum and held in place by a cluster of Biotics nerves. It does not appear on children, but during adolescence it begins to appear, however some Ultras do not grow a color timer. **'Energy Core': This is where the Ultra's Life Force is mainly stored, it is where the light of the color timer comes from and holds the Light of Nature which is why its green. The energy core generates this light from the sunlight the body absorbs and stores it. It exists to keep the Ultra's other systems going. The Energy Core is also the core component for faster-than-light travel The Energy Core is also the most important part of the Ultra, as when near death, an Ultra's consciousness can be found in the Energy Core. **'Color Armor': The armor that surrounds almost every Color Timer. The nerves emerged the skin is pushed aside and condenses into protector like armor. It serves no direct purpose as it is more of a quirk of biology than an actual feature. **'Lungs': With no need for breathing the Ultras' lungs are now repurposed for converting sunlight/the Photo Electrons into Specium Energy, working with the core and spreading it across the body. **'Stomach and Intestines': With no need for eating, the Digestive system has been repurposed for storing Specium Energy and Photo-Electrons, acting as batteries and allowing them to go extended periods without sunlight. *'Gems': The stones that appear on Ultras, they are not actually stones or precious gems, they are in fact nerve clusters similar to the color timer, powerful biotic amps. **'Forehead Stones': Stones which appear on the forehead, they are connected directly to the brain allowing for great manipulation of energy/Psychic Powers. Mainly found on blue Ultras. **'Beam Lamp': They have more in common with color timers than the normal Forehead stones, the structure of a Beam Lamp is a structure of nerve clusters stretching into the brain of the Ultra. Due to this they can be used to fire energy beams, hence the name. They also function like color timers. **'Bracers': The gems that appear on the arms of Ultras are nerve clusters that like the Color Timer have expanded above the skin, unlike the color timer, these are connected into the biotics of the arm which generate Ultra Beams. As a result of the expansion through the skin, the surrounding area calcified and formed natural armor. **'Crystals': A very rare mutation, it causes crystals to form on the head/crest, forearms and shins of an Ultra. As nerve clusters they have fused with the Ultra armor to make armor and serve to greatly enhance energy manipulation and beam intensity. *'Arm Blades': A rare mutation, the result of the Power Amps fusing with the elbow bone to produce a blade on the arm. *'Crest Weapons': Detachable boomerang weapons that appear in place of crests, they bare similarities to Arm Blades. Interestingly they are not actually connected to an Ultra's skull yet are as hard as actual crests to remove when put in place, implying they are temporarily, or partially fused to the skull. Originally a rare mutation, with the advent of the Space Patrol, various red bloodlines have appeared baring this trait. Mainly found on Red Ultras. *'Feet': Ultra feet have evolved to withstand their weight, their toes are fused together and the have padding in the soles of their feet, giving the impression Ultras are men in suits. Their feet are part of the reason the can survive great falls *'Cells': The flesh of an Ultra naturally nits back together without a command. However this process is impaired in an atmosphere environment. Power Levels and Weaknesses Time Limit Photon Fibers were designed to operate in space freely, due to this, in atmosphere environments an Ultra's ability to heal themselves naturally is impaired. Their stamina is now much more limited as they do not get direct sunlight and are more likely to tire out. This means that Ultras never fight at full power on planet's with atmosphere but are all but unstoppable in space.Also, when in an atmosphere environment and combined with cold weather, Ultras cannot absorb light as quickly due to the ice, and atmospheric cold can cause them to weaken. Is space, they are unaffected by the cold. While an Ultra can stay on Earth in giant form for extended periods of time, this is assuming they are not in combat. The Larger an Ultra makes themselves, the more energy they must expand to operate with their natural size being their most comfortable as a giant, before the energy demand becomes too much. Regardless, an Ultra's time limit may be anywhere from three to five, to fifteen or even thirty minutes, depending on the Ultra in question and the amount of injuries or exertion they undertake during battle. This simple fact is why all Space Rangers are taught to moderate their energy. Recovery As stated before, Ultra bodies are more at home in space than Earth, or any other world with an atmosphere. Whether it is because of the Oxygen (which naturally reflects much of the sunlight in the atmosphere back into space) or because the Ultra's skin is interacting with said air, when on Earth (or similar planets), the Ultras' advance healing abilities are stymied. While wounds will immediately close, the structural integrity of that area will still remain structurally compromised, meaning more energy will be expanded. Human Hosts While bearing an Ultra host can mean an Ultra will heal from their injuries much faster, taking a human host can be troublesome. An Ultra who revives their host will have their energy sapped keeping said host alive, which means that during battle they will tire much faster than normal. This is only really true if the host's Will of Light is weak. However, a normal human's will power can only power a full sized Ultra for a few minutes, at best and most are not even capable of that. Secondly, an Ultra may made victim to chemical or biological attacks they would normally be immune to, through their hosts. An Ultra with a host is signified by their Color Timer turning Blue. Red Ultras Red Ultras have bodies that are naturally better suited for physical combat. Note that this is just how they naturally are and says nothing about individual Ultras. *'Denser cells': Their bodies are denser and are able to naturally take more of a pounding than their blue counterparts **'Greater Physical Traits': Their denser cells give Red Ultras more strength, stamina and endurance than Blue Ultras ***'Steroids': Red Ultras produce better, steroids, hormones that generate more muscle strength, than other types of Ultras. **'Thicker Skin': Their Ultra armor is also more durable. **'Better Storage': They can store more energy than their Blue counterparts. Blue Ultras Like their Red counterparts, Blue Ultras have natural qualities that their Red counterparts do not. *'Better Biotics': Blue Ultras have better Biotics, they are more naturally gifted than Reds. **'Psychic Enzyme': Blue Ultras produce more and better, of the Psychic Enzyme naturally, than other types of Ultras. **'Improved Solar Absorption': Blue Ultras can absorb and process more solar energy in atmosphere environments than Red Ultras *'Better Healing': Blue Ultras heal better than Red Ultras even in an atmosphere. *'Better mobility': Blue Ultras are naturally more agile than their Red Counterparts. Yellow Ultras Yellow Ultras are a rare bloodline, they have abilities that are average between that of the Blue and Red Ultras. However, Multicolored Ultras with Yellow tend to have better abilities to the tribe they also share. For example, a Blue and yellow Ultra has better abilities, bot physical and biotic to plain Blue Ultras. On their own they have best natural energy abilities of the tribes of Ultras. *'More Potent Energy': The energy of yellow Ultras is more powerful than that of their red or blue counterparts. If two Ultras of the same age and build, one blue and one yellow, both fired the Specium Ray, the Yellow Ultra's would be hotter. *'Greater Efficiency': Yellow Ultras use their energy more efficiently than blue or red Ultras. Due to this they can naturally last longer than either of a similar age and build and can recharge much easier. **'Better Metabolism': Yellow Ultras can absorb, convert and metabolize solar energy better than red or blue Ultras **'Greater Combat Power': While not as strong or fast as their counterparts, their greater energy and efficiency means they can exert themselves in battle more so than blue Ultras and red Ultras. Please note that combat power does not refer to physical strength but how much that power can be utilized in combat. Mode Change Colors * Purple Ultras: Purple is NOT a natural color, it is the result of a mode changed used by some Ultras. It combines the best qualities of Red and Blue Ultras having both of their strengths. However, as a result of this union, bodies of those who use this color become unstable, the Ultra weakness to atmosphere environments and the cold is greater on this color than any other. It is because of this forms are often named to correspond with Space. * Orange Ultras: Orange is like purple, an unnatural color for Ultras, while Purple is an unnatural fusion of Blue and Red Ultra traits, Orange is Red and yellow. Ultras that have an orange mode, have physical strength that would otherwise be impossible for them. Orange also causes the Ultra to have more potent energy attacks and greater endurance. Orange is often associated with 'Burning' modes and some Ultras have a variation of this where they have red and gold, but that mode still has the traits of an Orange form. * Green Ultras: Unknown, never seen before. Mixed Ultras Ultras of a mixed bloodline (Red and Blue) are different from either type. Mixed Ultras bear traits belonging to both colors and have overall greater potential for growth in either direction. One example is Ultraman Orion, a blue and red Ultra, his unique bloodline is theorized to be responsible for his unique Heart Stone. Mixed Ultras have the qualities of both or more of their colors, but they have been watered down to reflect the presence of the other colors. It should be noted, that regardless of what color an Ultra is, the 'core' of their existence is always the Light of Reason or Malice if they are evil, even if another light outshines it. Black Markings/Iron Skin Training The presence of black markings on the body of good Ultras is not a symptom of them going dark. The process starts at the face. Black markings on the body are not a natural occurrence but the result of 'Iron Skin Training'. Iron Skin training is the most strenuous form of training that evolved from ancient martial techniques from the Pre-Ultra days. It involves the Ultra subjecting themselves to every single form of attack, pressure, Electricity, alternate dimensions, cold weather, high temperatures etc in a cyclic fashion. This training causes the skin to change color, to darken as it become thicker and more dense, however, often times the arms, which are the most used limbs for energy manipulation, do not change color. These markings generally only replace silver plots on the Ultra Armor, sometimes they may appear during form change having the same consequence. Mode Change While normal Flesh channels Mana, Photon Fibers channel the Light of Nature. Mode change comes about by altering or adding to the Energy Signature/ internal energy field of the Ultra so that the Photon Fibers restructure themselves, altering the body of the Ultra. This is done either by will, via an object or through a Focus Point on the body, often on the forehead. Mode Change is naturally only temporary as the Photon Fibers will usually go back to their normal state. Mode Change is seen by some as a result of the ability of Ultras to adapt to environments/situation over time and their own natural evolution. Mixed Ultras tend to demonstrate this power more so than pure colored Ultras, to the point that all Mixed Ultras generally have greater potential to 'adapt' than pure colored Ultras. Note When it comes to Ultra types this page is referring to the natural abilities of said Ultra, what skills and abilities each Ultra has is ultimately determined by their training. It is rather common to see a Red Ultra that specializes in Beam and Psychic techniques and a Blue Ultra who is a physical fighter. They may have the natural attunement common to their colors, they have chosen to develop themselves in other ways. Standard Abilities Ultra Standard Abilities These are the abilities Ultras have by default. Note, most of these powers only truly manifest themselves during puberty. *Specium Ray: The basic Ultra ability, most Ultras have the standard weak version and not all use the Cross position to fire it. This does not reflect their unique energy signature, but all beams are based on this. As a child this power is often just a burst of light. Civilians beams generally only leave deathly burns on the victims, while trained Space Rangers have beams that can cause damage, equivalent to a small nuclear explosion by standard. *'Super Strength': Ultras can enhance their own strength with their natural control of powerful, safe steroids. While Strong on their own, they can push themselves relatively much further than any human can. *'Endurance': Ultras can naturally withstand heat, beams and conventional weaponry. They can be trained to deal with more things such as extreme gravity and cold weather. *'Size Change': Most Ultras can switch from anything from human size to their normal size. Children do not know how to do this *'Flight': All Ultras, upon reaching Adulthood can fly, flight is usually the first power to appear during adolescence. *'Telepathy': All Ultras are telepathic, even in the womb *'Flash Travel': All civilian Ultras can Flash Travel. They can generate a sphere of light, often holding a pocket dimension, for travel **'Digitization': Although they can do it other technologically, Ultras can convert themselves into and from data/energy form and navigate computer systems. This is often paired with Flash Travel to increase the ease of travel. *'Phase': Ultras have the ability to generate and manipulate phase energy using their photo-electron energy. All Ultra attacks use phase energy which is based upon the particle energy Ultras use. **Ultra Dimension: An advance skilled used by Space Rangers and older Ultras, it is the ability to generate subspace dimension to retreat to. Space Patrol These are the abilities all Space Rangers are expected to know. *'Ultra Willpower': The Ultras brand of Psychokinesis, it is the bases for most of their special abilities and can be used in human form. **'Light Metamorphic Powers': Using their mind powers, Ultras should at least know how to make barriers let alone the more exotic shapes and/or abilities. ***'Travel Sphere': Space Rangers are expected to able to create Travel Spheres so the can transport prisoners and other individuals. ***'Barriers': Space Rangers are expected to know how to defend themselves from attacks they cannot physically block. **'Teleportation': Space Rangers are capable of at least short range teleportation. *'Signature Beam': Space Rangers are expected to have beams much stronger than civilians, being able to destroy a monster in one shot. Many Space Ranger train to use their own signature beams, attuned to their own unique energy signatures. **'Light Bullets': Space Rangers are trained to able to fire Light Bullets, not just beams. *'Combat Training': Space Rangers are trained in hand-to-hand combat. This means they are physically stronger than Civilians Ultras and have greater endurance. The average non-combatant can lift 90-100,000 tons, any Space Ranger should be able to lift around 150,000 *Bracelet Weapons: All Space Rangers have Ultra Bracelets as their symbols of office (Like a policeman's badge) Kingdom of Warriors Ultras Ultras from Orion's homeworld have differences that seperate them from the Land of Giant Ultras *Heart Stone: Their equivalent to Color Timers are like biological computers, recording battle damage and gradually altering their features to compensate, forcing them to adapt. *Ultra Immune System: Ultras from the Kingdom of Warriors have a stronger immune system than their Land of Giants counterparts. They are resistant to chemical, biological and nanite warfare, more so than the Land of Giants Ultras. *Better Hearing: Warrior Ultras have naturally better hearing. *Natural Night Vision: Warrior Ultras naturally can see in the dark and long distances. However they must be trained to see across the spectrum beyond their natural infra-red vision. Despite this, they do have one issue * Due to their tropical planet, the Ultras of the Kingdom of Warriors are vulnerable to the cold, more so than the Land of Giant Ultras. While their counterparts can deal with the cold, and simply tire out faster in cold weather, KOW Ultras feel pain when faced directly with icy winds and it is the one thing they cannot adapt to. Ultras of mixed lineage do not have this problem. Ancient Ultras The original Ultras, the ancient giants of light who preceded the Land of Giants. It is unknown where they came from, legend speaks of them coming from a dimension of golden light. The Ancients patrolled the young Universe, bringing about an age of peace, until they fought each other in a civil war. The reasons for it are unknown but most of the Ultras eventually fled back to their home dimension, with those that remained slowly leaving over the ages. It is believed that the Super Ultras of Legend among the Land of Giants, are also members of this race of Ultras. Legends also say that the first 'King' was the last Ancient Ultra and passed the Power of Ultra onto the Land of Giant's ancestors. There is also a legend that his bloodline still survives among the modern Ultras. Special Features/Abilities * Power of Adaption: The majority of their number were mixed giving them the power of Adaption. Even those without multiple or any colors were known for being able to type/form change. * Dimension Travel: The Super Ultras are believed to be among their number and given their origins, it is clear they possessed the ability to travel between dimensions and even universes. Ultra Birth There are two main ways in which a new Ultra is born, both require the mixing of Photon Fibers and the Energy Signatures they carry. *Conception: In this manner a female Ultra carries the developing Ultra in their body, visible as a glowing light on their stomach. Only female Ultras are able to carry the child. *Ultra Tower: Samples of Photon Fibers and Plasma Energy from the suns are funneled into a special Chamber called a Loom, the developing Ultra is telepathically educated to a degree and is born a young adult/teenager. This was the method used by the ancient Ultras until they rediscovered natural birth after their transformations. Growing up *'Infants': Ultras appear as all silver infants when they are born, however parents, especially mothers can tell the infant apart by their energy signature. Babies can also determine their mother the same way *'Childhood': From the toddler stage to the equivalent of a human ten year old, the Ultra's markings start to appear along with basic features such as crests and horns. *'Prepubescence': At this stage the Ultra's marking have come in to their own and their powers begin to develop, first the ability to project light. They also start to grow to their adult height. Gender dimorphism becomes more visible here *'Teenage years': Approaching and reaching their adult height, their powers have now become fully developed, at this point Ultras should be able to perform all basic Ultra powers. Unexpected body features may appear here such as bracers. *'Adult Years': After reaching full maturity an Ultra's body become stronger versions of their teenage selves with experience their power continues to grow Aging Ultras do not age in the same way that humans do, they can live for much longer and thus mature at a slower rate. One Ultra year is 368.75 human years. This long life span has affected how they grow up and how fast they mature, for example At 3000 years of Age, Ultras enter school, (the human equivalent of being 8) but leave school at around 5-7000 years of age (16 to 18 years, human equivalent), depending on how hard they study or their chosen field for their futures. An Ultra is not considered fully mature, until they are around 7-8000 years old(18-21 in human years). Even so, Ultras live far past their relative old age, with little signs of aging like in humans. The main sign of aging is in males, who grow facial hair starting at 40,000 years of age (108 in human years). Unlike humans, Ultras instead seem to get stronger as they grow older, with the most common examples of old age being around 100~200,000 years of age (271~542 human years). One notable example is said to have lived to be around 300,000 years old (813 human years). NB: This concerns the Ultras of the Land of Giants and Kingdom of Warriors, who evolved into Ultras. No information is known about the Ancient Ultras, and it is speculated that they were born and died as full adults. Though some evidence, such as facial hair, implies they had similar rates/forms of aging, they seemed to be much more resistant to aging when compared to their modern cousins. Ultra Death Death for an Ultra can be explained in two ways, death by injury or sickness and/or death by exhaustion. Death by injury/sickness will result in the Ultra's color timer going dark (grey) and their eyes and any other light turning off. This is not true death, the Ultra's body has gone into a healing trance and will most likely generate an Ultra Dimension where the body can heal. In the most severe of cases the Ultra's body will turn into a statue as the injuries cause their body to use up all of their energy. Exhaustion is when an Ultra uses up all of their energy, this will cause the Life Fibers to fossilize and the Ultra to turn to stone. In this state the Ultra only needs to be re-energized to get back up. True death comes when the Ultra's body is obliterated in their statue state. A significantly damaged Ultra Statue cannot be restored by anything save by divine intervention. Death State This the period of time between an Ultra's defeat and their fossil form, it also includes their fossil form. Even though Ultra Statues can just be re-energized, that requires that the Ultra's consciousness has not moved on to the great beyond. This can occur at anytime during the death state, the end of which is usually signified by the Ultra's body loosing its heat and energy signature as the Ultra's life is lost. Life Span Though the Life span of Ultras has never been exactly measured due to their long lived natures, Ultras have been known to live to be five hundred to around one millions years old before expiring from old age. Though Ultras become stronger with age, or more accurately experience, their life force begins to fade after many hundreds of thousands of years of life. Death by old age is when the Ultra's body, their life fibers unravel into particles of light and Plasma, energy similar to the radiation given of by their stars. What affect this energy would have on more primitive humanoids is unknown. A symptom of old age is that the Ultra's Color Timer turns red as its default. Dark Ultras There are some Ultras who fall to the dark side, as has been said before, 'the beauty about Ultras is that we can't hide what's in our hearts'. The fall to darkness is often not a sudden change, but an evil Ultra will change as darkness floods their hearts. These symptoms of darkness are often taken on my aliens trying to mimic the Ultras' form. All Ultras have an innate sense of justice/morality born from the Light of Reason, but when they allow their negative emotions to influence them this can be compromised, when they abandon it completely they go dark as Reason turns to Malice. Stage 1 The Ultra in question begins to have dark lines under their eyes or dark lines around them showing that they are being driven by a dark emotion such as hate or jealousy, or pride, this does not necessarily mean that they are evil but they are troubled. Stage 2 The second stage is the appearance of dark markings on the Ultra's body or a change to their face. Their eyes may become elongated or their mouth may become a permanent smirk. Their eyes may also change color becoming a darker color such as purple or a dark red. Anyone one or all of these symptoms may occur. At this stage the Ultra is still technically a being of light, but a tainted, warped light. Stage 3 The final change is the complete changing of colors to become something dark, they become dark version of their original forms. With single colored Ultras, their markings switch places, their silver parts become the other color and the other color turns black or dark grey. Their face always turns black. *Red Ultras: Red Ultras become black and crimson red. *Blue Ultras: Blue Ultras turn purple and black *Yellow Ultras: Yellow Ultras turn black and a sinister shade of orange or yellow *Multicolored Ultras: They either become dark versions of themselves, their colors being exchange for their dark counterparts or they become all black. The reason for this change is because the transition from the Light of Reason to Malice changes Specium into a substance called Deathium/Deathcium, the anti-substance of Specium. This may be tied to the fact that Dark Ultras naturally despite ALL Light Ultras regardless of if they had met them. Light/Normal Ultras are also instinctively more likely to destroy Dark Ultras then any other foe, even Ultras that are pacifists. Super Ultras These are Ultra, whether naturally or through training, are strong in the Light of Zen. While the core of all Ultras, regardless of color is the Light of Reason, the core of natural Super Ultras is the Light of Zen. The light of Zen is a combination of the Lights of Reason and Will, with both lights acting in unison to complement the other. Super Ultras get their name because, their nature has granted them greater abilities than Normal Ultras, even warriors like Gigas and Torrent are not Super Ultras. *Greater than Red Strength: Super Ultras are stronger than red Ultras having greater strength and endurance which tied to their mental powers can seem godlike. *Greater than Blue Speed and Mental Prowess: Super Ultras have greater reaction times than Blue Ultras, also the light of Reason is strengthened by the Light of Will as they work as Zen, thus their mental strength is naturally greater than the most naturally gifted/experience Psychics. *No drawbacks: The combined nature of the Light of Zen means that Super Ultras do not suffer the drawbacks of their lesser brethren. *More Potent Beams: Super Ultras have a more potent form of Specium Energy that is seconded by Yellow Ultras, they are also more efficient with their energy. *Super Ultra Feats: The power of the Light of Zen means that Super Ultras can push their Ultra abilities farther than normal Ultras dare, they fight for longer and withstand more and different forms of damage that would stagger normal Ultras. It has been said that an attack that would make a Super Ultra keel over would kill a normal Ultra instantly. Some examples of this are with King, who can teleport across the universe is record times or Ultraman Myth who can travel to other Universes. Super Ultras exist because the lights of Will and Reason can complement each other, however, there are and cannot be a Dark Super Ultra, this is because the Lights of Malice and Reason are inherently selfish and beastly respectively and cannot be made to work as one. It is unthinkable that the two dark lights could be made to work as one. An example of this is Ultraman Orion, after gaining knowledge of the Light of Zen, he gained Zen Mode that made him a young Super Ultra in terms of power, however upon being turned dark and his dark copy are both unable to enter Enlightened mode or Zen Mode. Fusion Ultras Just as Ultra Breams, being based on the same energy, can merge into one beam, so two have Ultras been shown to be able to combine with each other. There are two known forms of Fusion, Overlapping and Soul Nexus Fusion Overlapping Fusion Developed by the Ultras to make use of fusion during conflicts past, Overlapping is based on the type of fusion seen in the Movie Ultraman Mebius and Ultra Brothers. At the end when the Ultra Brothers all joined together to grant Mebius Infinity Mode, and prior in Ultraman Story when the Ultra Brothers merged with Taro to defeat Grand King. In Orion, the premise is the same, an Ultra(s) join together within another Ultra, granting them greater power. Said Ultra, is, for that moment in time, granted the partner's abilities, with their unique traits overlapping. The fused Ultra gains the added strength, speed and skill of the others who have participated. The goal of overlapping is to produce a warrior on par with a Super Ultra when needed. It was developed during the time of the Great Ultra Heroes, to use as a weapon against Planet Ultra's enemies. This form of fusion generally manifests as no change to the fused Ultra, or as a new alternate mode for them. It operates on the premise of synchronizing one's internal energy with that of the other Ultra(s). This also requires at least three Ultras, with one to serve as the focus for all the energies. Because of the process, it requires that one be very familiar with the energy signature of the Ultra Ultras, telepathic links to smooth over the synchronization, agreeing minds, a chosen focus and skill with one's own energy. It is also required that the chosen focus is able to withstand all the energy stored in his body, failure could result in anything from separation or self-destruction. Because of all these requirements it is a rarely seen skill despite having been developed during the time of the Great Ultra Heroes. Soul Nexus Fusion This is a fusion born of a Nexus of Souls, a strong shared bond between two or more entities, whose intense emotions are focused on one point, person and/or event. This strong bond allows for a sort of overlapping, but also introduces the Golden Light, from the union of will and strong emotions, resulting in an artificial Super Ultra. This is why a Nexus fusion of three Ultras can rival the power of an Overlap fusion of around seven to nine Ultras. Split Fusion A type of fusion that is held simply as theoretical. It is when a Super Ultras, splits into two normal Ultras, creating two separate entities. However, unlike other Ultras, these two should be able to easily merge back into their original state. It is a cross between Overlapping and Soul Nexus Fusion, as it operates similar to Overlapping but has the end result of Soul Nexus Fusing. This fusion becomes impossible if one of them turns dark, however. Zeno Ultras A rare, if not mythical type of Ultra that has never been confirmed. Zeno Ultras are a theoretical type of Ultra whose mastery over the Ultra's abilities of Mimicr/Shapeshifting and Form/Mode Change, are so advance that they can appear and fight as nearly any sort of life form, even as a giant, while using Ultra Powers. They are said to be able take on any Ultra Characteristics at will, as well as color and their natural abilities. These types are Ultras are a theoretical evolution for Ultras conceived by scientists, and are named after a term for an evolved and higher life form from legend. See Also *Light of Nature **Light of Reason **Light of Instinct **Light of Zen *Ultra Beams *Monster Anatomy *Heart Stone *Ultra Lines *Fighting Techniques *History of the Ultras Trivia *It should be noted that no one is sure what Photon Fibers are made of, only that they contain the particle and Photon energy Ultras use. *The color of the Color Timers (Light Green) is based of the ones that appeared in Super 8 Ultra Brothers. *The weakness of Ultras, more specifically their Ultra Armor, in the universe is based the fact that the reason why two objects of the same metal do not simply fuse together when placed against each other is the oxygen in the atmosphere, with Ultras the situation is reversed. * Some of the anatomy of Ultras is inspired by X-Rays of the Guyver. Category:SolZen321 Category:Orion Continuity Category:Fan Ultra Traits/Powers